50 years ago (repost)
by Shadow serval
Summary: My idea of shadow's past. Reposted because I accidentally deleted it. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this story is what I think shadow and maria did on the space colony ARK 50 years ago. (Hence the name) most of the story is in shadow's P.O.V...so...enjoy I guess?

Maria's P.O.V

it was night time...I had just woken up to get a glass of water. I looked around my bedroom, only to find a capsule with something inside it...I Wasn't sure what it was...but...it looked so lonely...I had decided to release it from it's capsule. The next thing I knew, I was staring right into the eyes of a black and red hedgehog. He looked at me, as if he was studying me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I asked if he could talk, but he shook his head. I told him my name and told him to practice saying it. He finally said "Maria?" And I said "yes! Maria!"

That's it for chapter 1, Folks! Shadow Serval, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

shadow's P.O.V

I looked at the little girl, watching her...and she gave me her hand. I just looked at her, confused. "Haha...take my hand, silly!" She said. So I grabbed her hand...and pulled it. "No...shake my hand, You silly hedgehog." She said, with a smile. So I shook her hand. She asked me, "what's your name?" And i responded "...I'm not sure...I don't have a name, I guess..." "Well," she started "that capsule you were in says 'project: shadow'...so I guess your name is-" "project?" I had interrupted. "No, shadow!" She said. "...I knew that..." All I remember after that was we just...fell asleep...I think? I'm not sure...it was late.

that's it for chapter two! Don't forget to leave a review! Oh hey...that rhymed! Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's P.O.V

i woke up the next day...on the floor of Maria's room. I apparently fell off her spare bed in the middle of the night...anyway, I got up and went to look for Maria. "MAAARRRIIIAAAA! WHERE ARE YOOOUUUUU?" I was shouting. I think I had went everywhere in the ARK...and I found her in an empty room with one big window...she was staring out of it. I walked up to her "what are you looking at?" I asked. "Oh...I'm just looking at earth..." She pointed at the blue planet. "Pretty isn't it?" "...yes...very pretty..." I said. "Maria? You want to go down there...don't you...?" I asked her. "Yes. Very much." She responded. suddenly, I heard a strange noise. "What was that!?" I said, sort of scared...hey! Don't judge me! I was just released then! Oh, um...I'm gonna stop breaking the fourth wall now...Maria laughed and said, "it was just your stomach, shadow. That means you're hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." So we went to the kitchen.

ok, end of the chapter! I just had to make shadow break the fourth wall. It was funny! Anyway, don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe! Lol, jk. But seriously. Please leave a review. I wanna know how I can improve my skills.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's P.O.V

we arrived at the kitchen. Maria got herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got me...a round peice of dough. "Jee...thanks." I said, an unimpressed look on my face. "You silly hedgehog." She said "you put stuff on it. It's called a pizza." "Ooohhhh...um...ok?" I said, and started to put knives, forks, and spoons on it. Maria laughed "not that kind of stuff, silly! You put stuff like mushrooms, pepperoni, cheese, and olives on it!" "...ok..." I said, and put the correct stuff on it. We finished breakfast...well, by the time we got there it was lunchtime so...we finished our lunch. And we headed back to Maria's room.

sorry the chapter was short. I don't have the time to write a longer one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! P.S. I won't make another chapter until after Halloween. I'm busy preparing my costume.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's P.O.V

it seemed like a few days had passed. It was morning. "shadow...shadow...shadow! Wake up! We have to go!" Maria was frantically shaking me, trying to wake me up. "Ugh...maria...what's going on?" I said, awake and out of bed. "There are people trying to get you! We need to go! NOW!" She seemed very scared. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Maria, it's ok. You just had a bad dream. That's all." And just as I was finishing my sentence, a G.U.N soldier burst down the door. "FREEZE! Stay where you are!" he shouted. Maria and I were in deep trouble...

The End of chapter 5! I know it was short...and I'll make another tomorrow. I promise. But for now, shadow serval, out!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's P.O.V

"crap." I said. "Watch your mouth, mister!" Maria said. I just glared at her with a look of 'we are going to die. Does it really matter what I say?' Just then, the soldier fell face first onto the floor. The professor was behind him, holding a...boxing glove gun? "Maria! Escape with shadow, ok?" He said, sounding as scared as we were. "Grandfather? What's happening?" Maria asked him. "G.U.N is trying to shut down the project! And they're killing anyone who stands in their way!" Gerald said. "But...but what about you, professor?" I asked. "I'll go the opposite direction and distract them! Now go!" After he said that, maria grabbed my wrist and took off running.

end of chapter 6! Man, shiz is goin' down, eh? Anyway, see y'all tomorrow in the next chapter! Shadow serval, out! ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Stickin' with shadow's P.O.V from now on. I only needed Maria's in the first chapter because I couldn't have used shadow's then, now could I? Ok. Time to get crackin'! :3

we were running down a hall, soldiers chasing after us. We were very scared. Then, a soldier ran up and grabbed my arm. "Hey! Back off!" I shouted. I then chaos speared him right in the arm that was holding me. "Shadow, why are the soldiers doing this to us?" Maria asked. I just shook my head and said "I dont know, maria...I really don't..." Just then, another soldier came at us. He fired a bullet right at maria, and I jumped and blocked it. I then collapsed on the floor, my side bleeding. "Damn it..." I said. Maria ran over to me. "Shadow! Are you ok?" She said. "Just...just go on without me!" I responded, almost tearing up. "No, shadow. I won't leave you here!" She grabbed a piece of fabric and wrapped it around my torso. "Come on!" She helped me up, and we started running again. We reached an empty room with a circle in the middle of the floor. Then, a G.U.N soldier burst down the door. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

that's it for this chapter! Shadow serval, out! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Maria and I just stared at the soldier. He slowly moved toward us and said "yes...just stand there...I'll kill the beast, and spare the girl..." Just then, maria pushed me onto the circle and a tube fell over me. "What!?" I said, in shock. Maria looked at me and said, "shadow...please...do it for me...for all the people on that planet..." "MARIA!" I shouted. The soldier was aiming his gun at Maria "Hey! Wait! Uh uh uh...FIRE!" He shouted as he fired a bullet at her...and hit. Maria said, with her last few breaths, "shadow...give them...a chance to be happy...bring hope...to humanity...sayonara...shadow the hedgehog..." "NO! MAAARRRIIIAAAA!" I shouted as she pulled the lever, freeing me from the ARK...I just sat there...staring into space, trying to accept what had just happened..."no...no...it's all just a bad dream...I'll...I'll wake up...a-and...and see maria again..." I pinched myself numerous times before I finally accepted what happened...she...she was gone...my life was ruined...I'd never be the same...I just had to remember one thing...Maria's wish: bring hope to humanity...

welp! That's it! I hope y'all enjoyed my story! I might make another soon, but there's no telling. Feel free to give me suggestions, either in the reviews, or via PM. See y'all next time! Shadow serval, out! ;3


End file.
